


Twinkling Wonderland

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is best dad, Carl loves his kids, Family bonding time!, Hank and Carl are good dads, Hank is best dad, I also love Christmas light shows, Listen I'm just very excited for christmas, Other, hank loves his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: With the holidays coming up, Hank and Carl team up to take their kids to their first lightshow.





	Twinkling Wonderland

Hank watched the snow fall outside the window as he thought of tonight's event that he had planned with Carl. The holidays were approaching again and he just wanted to do something for Connor and coincidentally, Carl wanted to do something for his kids too. A few phone calls later and everything was ready. He just had to wait for Connor to finish doing the dishes. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Hank was excited. He hadn't felt excited since Cole's first Christmas. Since last year's Christmas went by quietly, Hank wanted to make up for it. He was taking this year as a second chance for Connor to really experience the holiday without the reminder of the past freshly painted in his mind. Tearing his gaze away from the window, he turned to see Connor drying up the last plate, humming along to the soft holiday jazz playing in the background. He was relaxed and happy. Hank had to stifle a chuckle as he tried to imagine the look on Connor's face when he sees the surprise he had for him. 

"Hey, Con. When you're finished with the dishes I need you to go dress warmly. We're going out." Hank said as he headed to his own room to get dressed.

"Ok, Hank. Where are we going?" Connor asked, curiosity piqued as he tilted his head in confusion.

Hank chuckled at the android's curious nature, another reminder of Cole.

"It's a surprise, kid. You'll see soon." he answered, disappearing into his room.

Hank reappeared later all bundled up for the cold weather. He stood in front of Connor who was wearing one of his dog sweaters, his dog eared beanie, and his favorite pawprint scarf. A dorky grin was etched on his face. 

"Are we taking Sumo with us?" Connor asked, fixing his beanie. 

"Yep." Hank answered before whistling in Sumo's direction.

The lazy St. Bernard roused from his spot in front of tv and ambled towards Hank. The lieutenant then clipped his leash on and began leading him towards the door, Connor followed behind curiously and excitedly. They headed out the door and got into the car. During the drive, Connor couldn't help but ask questions in an attempt to get some clues out of Hank. Hank could only chuckle and answer carefully as not to reveal the surprise. Connor's questions stopped for a moment when Hank pulled up in front of a familiar mansion. 

"Is the surprise inside Carl's mansion?" Connor asked, curiosity growing.

"No, but he's part of it." Hank answered, shutting off the engine and stepping out of the car.

Tilting his head in confusion, Connor stepped out of the car with Sumo and followed Hank towards the front door. The mansion was beautifully adorned in decorations and lights. There was also an inflatable snowman by the gate. Once they were at the door, Hank hit the bell and smiled as the alarm system deactivated and alerted the residents inside of their presence. A moment later the door opened and there was Carl with the Jericho crew. The two old men greeted each other with a handshake.

"Right on time, Hank." Carl said, an excited twinkle in his eye.

"Of course. Ready to go?" Hank asked in return.

Everyone nodded and Hank replaced Markus as he wheeled Carl down the pathway and out the gate. The snow gently began to fall as Hank and Carl led the now curious androids and one dog down the street. Carl couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to androids talk amongst themselves. Their excited voices and laughter filled the cold air, making it seem warmer. As they walked down the street, the surroundings grew brighter as they entered the city glittering with twinkling Christmas lights. Holiday music faintly played from one of the old nearby stores. The sound of a bell echoed amongst it from a nearby donation collector. Mixed with it was the sweet voices of carolers singing at the top of their lungs as they stood at a street corner. There was also a charity group handing out candy canes filling the air with a sweet peppermint scent. The android/human family passed by them and were handed a few while Hank spared a few dollars in return, earning a thank you from the candy giver. Finally, Hank brought the group towards the Hart Plaza. The plaza was beautiful and peaceful when it wasn't stained with thirium and being used as an android/human battleground. Right in the center of the plaza was a massive Christmas tree riddled with beautiful decorations and tinsel. At the top was a golden bright star. The tree looked beautiful but it was missing something. It wasn't lit up.

"Hank, the Christmas tree looks beautiful but why isn't it lit up?" Connor asked, looking up at the decorations.

"Be patient, kid. You'll see soon." Hank answered, bringing the group over to a spot where they could get a good view.

From behind the Christmas tree, a few Jerrys dressed as elves slipped out, excited smiles etched on their faces. One Jerry gestured for the people to come over as he announced that something was about to begin. Another was dancing about with a few other Jerrys, entertaining the people as they waited. Once there were enough people, the entertaining Jerrys and the announcing Jerry joined the rest that stood in front. The one in a Santa hat stepped forward, a big grin on his face.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" he asked, his voice excited and cheerful. 

The crowd cheered excitedly.

"Ok! In 5...4...3...2..."

"1!" the crowd exclaimed.

Before Connor could ask anything, the Christmas tree in front of them flickered to life as the lights came on one by one. The Jerrys then began singing and dancing as the lights did their own dance, flashing its Christmassy colors from greens to reds to golds. And right on time, the snow began fluttering down. Upbeat holiday music filled the air and the people sang along. Connor let out a breathless sigh as he gaped at the tree with a bright smile. Beside him, the Jericho crew was speechless too, eyes shining with surprise and awe.

"Wow!" came North's voice.

"So beautiful!" Josh added.

"Markus, look at the star!" Simon chimed in, pointing at the now flashing star atop the tree.

"It's amazing!" Markus answered, eyes wide in wonder.

"Boof! Boof!" said Sumo.

Around them, some of the people both android and human, had begun dancing with their families and partners. Markus and Simon had decided to join in, laughing as they took turns twirling each other and stealing kisses. With some coaxing from Josh, North joined in and danced with him, a big smile on her face as he spun her in his arms. Meanwhile, Connor stuck to dancing with Sumo. Never had Carl and Hank laughed and smiled so much in their lives. Of course, Hank had recorded them dancing and singing. Never did Hank or Carl think that they'd end up at this part of their life. Both of them were too busy watching their androids happily dancing with each other to even care about the lightshow. The group of androids had come together and were currently taking turns showing off their dance moves. Their cheers seemed to drown out the other cheers of the crowd behind them. The show went on for another hour and the androids danced the night away. When the show was over, they let out a sound of disappointment making Carl and Hank chuckle. They were quick to reassure them that they could back another night.

"That was fun! Thank you for bringing us to see the lightshow, Hank!" Connor exclaimed, still hyped from all the dancing and the flashing lights.

"No problem, kid. Glad you had fun." Hank answered, patting his shoulder.

"When are we going back?" Markus asked, casting the glittering Christmas tree one last glance as they began walking home.

"Whenever you'd like, my boy!" Carl answered, a cheerful look on his face.

The group laughed and chattered as they walked home. Still hyped from the show, they burst out into song and sang many holiday songs along the way. Their laughter filled the air again as they sang carol after Christmas carol. When they walked up to the mansion gates, Carl invited them in for hot chocolate. A minute later found the group gathered in the living room, the fireplace lit up and crackling nearby as the androids took up one couch while Carl and Hank sat across from them on the other. The room became lively as the androids talked excitedly as they shared some hot chocolate.

"I've never seen such a huge Christmas tree!" North exclaimed.

"I've never seen so many flashing lights!" Connor chimed in.

"The dancing was my favorite part!" Simon added.

"Because you danced with me?" Markus teased.

"Yep!" the blonde answered with a giggle.

"Best night ever!" Josh cheered, stealing a kiss from North.

Carl and Hank chuckled as the androids talked again for the rest of the night. It wasn't long before they broke out into another song and dance for fun. It was moments like these that made Hank thank himself for never giving up on himself. It was moments like these that Carl thanked himself for making it this far. Several songs and dances later found the androids exhausted yet happy as they returned to the couch for more chatting. A moment later it suddenly grew quiet and the androids were exhausted. The two men looked back to see the androids snuggled up together fast asleep. Connor was sandwiched in the middle with Sumo. Carl and Hank smiled and clinked their mugs together.

"Mission successful." 


End file.
